1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board capable of being highly integrated as well as being thin by embedding a circuit pattern in an insulating layer, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board is a component which connects various electronic components to a printed circuit substrate according to a circuit design of electrical wiring or supports the components.
In recent times, due to development of electronics industry, there is a rapidly increasing demand for high function and miniaturization of electronic components, and there is also a demand for high density wiring and thinning of a printed circuit board on which the electronic components are mounted.